


Um Penhasco Escorregadio

by Jellyrs



Series: Curiosidade Terminal [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Time Skip, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, The Mask still on 2: Eletric Boogaloo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyrs/pseuds/Jellyrs
Summary: Já excitado?" Kiyoomi medita, erguendo o queixo de Atsumu com os nós dos dedos para observar o rubor em suas bochechas. “Vou começar com trinta minutos, já que você é um iniciante, mas se você já está excitado, vai se tornar ligeiramente difícil para você.”"Trinta minutos de quê?" Atsumu dá uma mordida.“Edging. Estimulação sem orgasmo.”"Porra"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Original Male Characters(s)
Series: Curiosidade Terminal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022883
Kudos: 21





	Um Penhasco Escorregadio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a slippery cliff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434822) by [favspacetwink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink), [moonlumie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlumie/pseuds/moonlumie). 



> Notas das Autoras: DE VOLTA MAIS NEM UMA SEMANA DEPOIS!!! Sakusa Dom é um gostoso.
> 
> há uma cena breve (~100 palavras? 200 palavras?) de Sakusa com outro sub, mas obviamente não é o foco desta fic. durante esta cena pré-negociada, o sub diz "não" várias vezes sem dizer a frase de segurança e a cena continua. Só queria avisar caso algum leitor for sensível ao jogo consensual.
> 
> Notas da tradutora: Olá pessoas! Estou aqui menos de uma semana (assim como as autoras kk) para postar a tradução da segunda parte! Meus totais agradecimentos às duas amigas que me ajudaram, novamente, na revisão, garantindo ótimas piadas e risadas, muito muito obrigada a vocês!
> 
> Boa leitura!

_ “Eu sei que você disse que seria uma vez, mas já que você me deixou escolher algo, você não acha que seria justo eu fazer algo que você queira fazer também?” _

As palavras giravam pela cabeça de Kiyoomi desde que Atsumu fechou a porta de seu apartamento. Elas continuam a ressoar enquanto ele alivia a pressão entre as pernas, o calor que crescia cada vez mais dentro dele ao longo da cena. Kiyoomi nem sempre se masturbava após uma sessão; esse não era o ponto, nem a principal fonte de satisfação que ele obtinha ao dominar.

Embora não seja  _ raro _ ele ficar sexualmente satisfeito, Kiyoomi ainda se apega a um sentimento de vergonha furtiva pelo fato de estar se masturbando para  _ Miya Atsumu _ , quase olhando para seu pau enquanto se estimula. O constrangimento desliza por entre seus dedos como água, lavados por memórias de ruídos baixos e músculos tensos e a forma como o corpo de Atsumu parecia quando ele finalmente ficou mole, cedendo completamente a Kiyoomi-

" _ Porra _ ," Kiyoomi pragueja enquanto goza, tão intenso e repentino que ele quase se pega desprevinido de sua liberação em um lenço. Ele morde o lábio e geme através dele, atormentado pelas imagens completamente indesejadas do rosto de Atsumu quando ele gozou pela terceira vez. 

Merda.  _ Caralho _ .

Ele afasta os pensamentos desesperadamente enquanto toma banho e se prepara para dormir.  _ Pense com calma, _ ele diz a si mesmo. 

Kiyoomi se controla para não fazer algum plano sólido, mas não consegue evitar de começar a repassar as listas em sua cabeça. Ele não pode deixar de começar a imaginar o que faria a Atsumu se aceitasse sua oferta repugnantemente tentadora. 

A questão é que Atsumu não estava apenas brincando com Sakusa quando se ofereceu em dever uma. No início, ele quis dizer isso principalmente como um flerte. Ele tinha certeza de que Sakusa havia se divertido. Ele disse que Atsumu havia feito um bom trabalho. Atsumu definitivamente percebeu uma ereção do outro em um ponto durante a cena.

Então essa havia sido a motivação número um. 

Além disso, a ideia de Sakusa escolher algo adicionava uma deliciosa camada extra a toda a dinâmica de poder e Atsumu está interessado _nisso_. Foi uma ideia impensada ao propor uma repetição da performance. Ele precisa apenas esperar e ver se Sakusa morderá a isca.

Ele recebe uma mensagem de Sakusa na manhã seguinte. Embaraçosamente, uma onda de calor passa direto de seu estômago para seu pau quando vê o nome piscar na tela do celular. 

**De:** Omi-Omi

>> Você está se sentindo bem esta manhã? 

Atsumu sorri.

**Para:** Omi-Omi

>> Estou bem~

>> (ノ￣ω￣)ノ

Ele espera pela próxima mensagem, segurando a respiração quando vê o indicador de digitação no final da sequência de mensagens. 

**De:** Omi-Omi

>> Ótimo. Certifique-se de beber mais água. Vejo você no treino.

Atsumu franze a testa. Bem, isso não foi excitante e sedutor. Ele opta pela abordagem direta, considerando que é muito mais o estilo de Sakusa. 

**Para:** Omi-Omi

>> Pensou sobre minha oferta, Omiiiiiiii?~

Não há uma resposta imediata e nem demorada demais. O resto do dia transcorre normalmente. Ele não fica muito chateado com isso, já que janta com sua mãe e Osamu, e sua família é mais do que suficiente para distraí-lo da sensação de aperto em seus pulsos. 

No entanto, o otimismo de Atsumu vacila ao longo dos dias de treino. Sakusa não age diferente do normal e não considera a oferta de Atsumu de uma segunda rodada. Talvez ele não tenha entendido que Atsumu estava falando sério? Ele costuma brincar, então é possível que Sakusa tenha interpretado dessa maneira.

Para ter certeza, Atsumu fica em um lugar próximo ao Sakusa no ônibus do time na próxima oportunidade. O atacante guarda sua mochila sob o assento e ajusta a máscara enquanto o ônibus começa a andar. 

"Ei, Omi."

"Hm?"

“Sabe,” Atsumu diz. "Eu realmente gostei da—" ele abaixa a voz para um murmúrio— "hiperestimulação, mas eu sinceramente estou interessado em tentar outras coisas, então que fique claro que eu estava falando sério — sobre a minha proposta."

Atsumu se inclina em sua cadeira para olhar para o rosto de Kiyoomi, tentando ler sua expressão meio oculta. É praticamente impossível.

“Eu sei”, diz Sakusa, com apenas um único olhar rápido de lado. 

Em seguida, ele coloca o travesseiro de pescoço no lugar, cruza os braços sobre o peito e fecha os olhos. 

O queixo de Atsumu cai um pouco.  _ Meu Deus _ , esse cara o irrita. Bufando, Atsumu se empurra para fora do assento e anda em direção à parte de trás do ônibus, onde Bokuto e Hinata se estavam.

A irritação permanece em Atsumu ao longo do caminho e do jogo, mas perde a força quando ele está deitado em uma cama de hotel, se perguntando como Akaashi não assassinou Bokuto pelo seu ronco. Ele começa a se perguntar, e se não tivesse sido tão bom para Sakusa quanto tinha sido para ele? E se nem ao menos tivesse sido bom para Sakusa? O pensamento fez uma espécie de vergonha espessa e quente agarrar a garganta de Atsumu, sua pele formigando de constrangimento.

Atsumu não possui nenhum ponto de comparação, obviamente, mas Sakusa é claramente muito bom em todo esse negócio de dom. Ele relembra sobre o couro que viu pendurado no banheiro de Sakusa, evidenciando que Atsumu não era o único recentemente em sua cama. Sua personalidade é péssima, mas ele é objetivamente atraente; Atsumu vai dar isso a ele. Sakusa provavelmente tem subs perfeitos, delicados e  _ experientes _ próximos a ele. Ele provavelmente não precisa de Atsumu para arremessar lhe um osso ou algo assim. Atsumu que havia implorado para ele, dado o pontapé inicial, em primeiro lugar. 

Atsumu lamenta, em parte com a situação, mas principalmente consigo mesmo. Ele pega um travesseiro e o empurra em direção aos sons de serra elétrica vindos da outra cama. 

"Hurk-!" os ruídos param por um segundo Bokuto engasga e resmunga: "Awghawshii..."

O ronco começa novamente e Atsumu pressiona as palmas das mãos nos olhos. 

Kiyoomi se senta na frente de seu laptop novamente. Ocorreu a ele outro dia que a única razão pela qual ele provavelmente estava aceitando a oferta de Atsumu é porque ele ainda não havia encontrado um submisso compatível em Osaka. Só porque ele e Atsumu parecem semi-compatíveis, apesar da inexperiência do outro, não quer dizer que não haja outras boas razões para não propor uma segunda sessão com ele. Por exemplo, a primeira razão, a mais importante:  _ ele era Miya Atsumu _ . 

Então Kiyoomi volta à prancheta, segurando as guias originais dos membros de sua comunidade, com recomendações de subs locais que poderiam estar disponíveis em Osaka. Ele envia alguns novos e-mails e fica surpreso ao notar um retorno de um homem chamado Hikaru na mesma noite. Ele envia sua lista de verificação e Kiyoomi descobre que eles têm muitos interesses em comum. 

Na verdade, ele está um pouco transtornado por não ter ido atrás antes. Hikaru também havia incluído uma foto de corpo inteiro, e ele é definitivamente o tipo de Kiyoomi. Não enorme, mas forte, com coxas grossas e um abdômen macio, que ele imagina que ficaria bonito, colorido nas circunstâncias certas. 

Kiyoomi assiduamente ignora a razão pelo qual ele está agindo muito mais rápido do que o normal quando organiza uma sessão para apenas dois dias depois. 

"Não,  _ não, por favor— _ "

Hikaru treme violentamente quando Kiyoomi aumenta mais uma velocidade do vibrador. Ele o colocou ajoelhado na cabeceira da cama, tirou os travesseiros e substituiu-os por uma série de toalhas cinza limpas— ou, bem, toalhas anteriormente limpas. Elas estão atualmente salpicadas com a evidência dos últimos três clímax do homem. 

As coxas de Hikaru tremem com o esforço de se manter reto. Ele tem um par de grampos nos mamilos, a corrente curta enrolava no topo da cabeceira da cama, prometendo uma dor excruciante se ele ceder seus músculos rapidamente enfraquecidos e se sentar. Kiyoomi o colocou em uma situação difícil, exatamente onde ele o queria.

"Senhor,  _ por favor _ , eu não posso—"

“Mais um,” Kiyoomi diz, pressionando o vibrador contra a próstata abusada do homem, acelerando a mão em seu pau. 

Hikaru soluça abertamente, jogando a cabeça para trás, ombros contraídos e rosto molhado. Ele é muito bonito assim, Kiyoomi reconhece. Ele se saiu bem e a cena está transcorrendo exatamente como Kiyoomi planejara. Hikaru é uma ótima combinação no papel e ainda... 

Kiyoomi fica feliz que o homem não pode ver sua testa franzida, percebendo que tudo o que consegue pensar é em como Atsumu ficaria com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto assim. 

Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, Kiyoomi sabe que foi totalmente derrotado. 

O telefone de Atsumu vibra em sua mesa de centro. Ele não se dá ao trabalho de estender a mão para olhá-lo. A partida de ontem contra os Adlers tinha sido brutal. Cinco sets exaustivos, quatro dos quais se aproximaram ou atingiram trinta pontos, para então Black Jackals finalmente perder para um ace de Kageyama Tobio. Isso devia ser a pior parte da derrota, mas  _ não _ . O que realmente surpreendeu Atsumu foi o fato de que o bastardo imediatamente caiu fora com Hinata para fazer seja lá o que eles fizessem com suas reservas infinitas de energia, enquanto o resto deles asfixiava na quadra. Olhando para aqueles dois, você pensaria que eles tinham acabado de jogar uma partida de treino de três sets. Para Atsumu, Hinata podia jogar um set sozinho na próxima prática se ele manter toda essa energia extra… energia o suficiente…. para duas pessoas… ele podia, honestamente... 

Até mesmo pensar é exaustivo demais agora. 

Atsumu teve câimbras em músculos que ele nem sabia que existiam após a partida. Ele ainda está pagando por isso hoje, gemendo e mandando mensagens de texto intermitentemente para Osamu implorando para que ele traga onigiri. Ele tem certeza de que a mensagem que está fazendo seu telefone vibrar é o próprio, dizendo a Atsumu para se foder e parar de ser um bebê. 

Ele olha para a TV sem se mover por mais um pouco de tempo, até que seu estômago ronca novamente. Talvez Osamu esteja realmente com um humor caridoso, por mais improvável que seja. Atsumu geme enquanto estira um braço, tendo que envolver seus músculos centrais abusados para alcançar seu telefone. Ele cai para trás com um suspiro dramático e então o desbloqueia. 

**De:** Omi-Omi

>> Você está livre no domingo à noite? 

Atsumu pisca para o telefone estupidamente. Seus dedos se movem antes que seu cérebro volte da espiral. Ele não deve se precipitar, nem ter esperanças. Mas...

**Para:** Omi-Omi

>> Acho que sim? Por que você pergunta?

A resposta vem rapidamente.

**De:** Omi-Omi

>> O que você acha. 

Atsumu pode sentir o desprezo pelo telefone. Ele absolutamente não se importa. Seus dedos batem contra a tela. 

**Para:** Omi-Omi

>> Estou definitivamente livre. O que vamos fazer? 

**De:** Omi-Omi

>> Discutiremos quando você chegar. Não vou escolher nada marcado com menos do que 'curioso sobre' em sua lista. Venha às 19h. 

Atsumu rapidamente levanta o polegar, chocado com a forma como seu corpo está respondendo apenas ao tom dos textos. Ele pousa o telefone no peito e olha para a protuberância em sua calça de moletom. 

"Você poderia se acalmar?" ele pergunta ao seu pau. 

Seu pau resolutamente não responde.

Atsumu está sentado em frente a Kiyoomi em sua pequena mesa da cozinha. Ele está inquieto, o joelho quicando rapidamente sob a mesa enquanto o outro homem descreve os detalhes de sua cena proposta. 

"Então, edging, hein?"

“É algo que eu particularmente gosto e parecia... combinar, considerando sua primeira cena,” Kiyoomi sorri. 

Atsumu cora e Kiyoomi mal pode esperar para ver se ele vai relaxar sob as restrições novamente. Agora mesmo, parecia que um movimento errado o faria disparar como um animal assustado, mas da última vez ele se acalmou tão rapidamente sob o toque cuidadoso de Kiyoomi. 

"Certo, certo."

Kiyoomi toma um gole de sua xícara de chá. 

“Além de privação do orgasmo, tenho algumas ideias sobre como a cena pode prosseguir. Se você estiver de acordo com isso, posso dar uma olhada em alguns de seus outros itens da lista de verificação. Gosto de poder me adaptar no meio de uma cena, mas algumas pessoas preferem não sair do roteiro. Você está aberto para ajustes à medida que avançamos ou quer que eu cumpra o que concordamos antes de começar? " Kiyoomi pergunta. 

Atsumu engole em seco, passando a mão pelo cabelo e rindo nervosamente. "Eu ainda não me acostumei com o quão formal é toda essa introdução."

“A televisão faz um péssimo trabalho de representação da comunidade. Segurança e consentimento são os princípios mais importantes do BDSM real. ”

"Eu sei. Eu li, Omi, ”ele ri novamente. Kiyoomi está satisfeito em ver que ele parece estar se soltando gradualmente, mesmo que seja mais um idiota irreverente dessa forma. “De qualquer forma, acho que não quero saber os detalhes antes do tempo. Eu ficaria distraído pensando nisso. Eu confio em você, considerando o quão sério você é sobre todas essas coisas. Além disso, você pararia se eu não gostasse de algo, certo? "

Kiyoomi fica meio surpreso ao ouvir as palavras  _ eu confio em você _ de Atsumu, mas supõe que ele teria que ser ainda mais estúpido do que Kiyoomi pensava para deixar alguém em quem ele não confia, pelo menos até certo ponto, amarrá-lo. 

"Claro. É para isso que serve o sistema de semáforo, ”Kiyoomi confirma, segurando os olhos de Atsumu.

“É isso aí,” Atsumu diz, recostando-se na cadeira. Sim, ele se tornou um idiota irreverente novamente. “Faça o seu pior, Omi~”

Kiyoomi levanta uma sobrancelha. 

“Tenha cuidado com o que deseja, Miya,” ele diz enquanto se levanta da mesa. Os olhos de Atsumu se arregalam um pouco, mas Kiyoomi percebe e sorri por trás da máscara. Ele está... ele está  _ animado _ . “Eu vou me preparar. Sinta-se à vontade para terminar o chá e tomar banho quando estiver pronto. ”

No quarto, Kiyoomi começa jogando a colcha lavável que mantém em sua cama sobre os travesseiros. Ele não tem certeza se eles vão realmente usar a cama hoje, mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar. Em seguida, ele vai até a cadeira no canto e pega o vaso de plantas do assento, colocando-o em cima da cômoda. Kiyoomi coloca a cadeira na ponta da cama, de frente para a cabeceira.

Ele vai até o armário e pega o que precisa para a cena, além de alguns itens extras para o caso, e faz uma última verificação de limpeza e funcionalidade. Kiyoomi gentilmente coloca as várias algemas e correntes finas no pé da cama. Finalmente, ele pega uma de suas mesinhas de cabeceira e a coloca perto da cadeira, certificando-se de que o lubrificante, as luvas e uma toalha sobressalente estejam ao seu alcance. Satisfeito, Kiyoomi pega sua muda de roupa e vai para o banheiro para tomar banho. 

Quando ele volta para o quarto, Atsumu já está lá, nu, exceto pela toalha em volta da cintura. Ele tem uma das algemas nas mãos, virando-a nas palmas. Ele se vira para Kiyoomi quando ouve a porta do banheiro fechar. 

Ele parece um pouco com uma criança pega com a mão em um pote de bolachas. 

“Desculpe, só estava curioso para saber por que têm seis algemas quando eu só tenho quatro membros”, diz ele, girando a algema em torno de um dedo enquanto um pequeno sorriso puxa o canto de sua boca.

Kiyoomi sorri fracamente por trás da máscara enquanto arregaça as mangas da camisa. A ousadia que Atsumu está exibindo é fácil de ver, e Kiyoomi está animado para destruí-la. 

“Os dois extras são para seus cotovelos. Depois de amarrado à cadeira, não quero que você se incline muito para a frente”, explica Kiyoomi, pegando a algema das mãos de Atsumu.

Ele imediatamente pega o braço de Atsumu e desliza a algema em torno de um pulso, prendendo a atenção do outro homem em seus olhos enquanto o algema. Não muito apertado, mas o suficiente. Ele vê a garganta de Atsumu se contrair e começar a deixar seu instinto, a persona, assumir o controle. Há um formigamento nos dedos de Kiyoomi ao contato de pele com pele.

Ele pisca. Luvas. Ele precisa colocar luvas.

“Dobre sua toalha e coloque-a na cadeira, Atsumu, então sente-se,” Kiyoomi diz enquanto coloca um par de luvas de nitrilo pretas. 

Ele não olha para ver se Atsumu segue as instruções. Em vez disso, ele se rende à gratificação atrasada, pegando mais três algemas da cama. Quando Kiyoomi se vira um momento depois, o outro homem fez exatamente o que ele pediu. Esperando com as mãos no colo, observando Kiyoomi sem uma expressão significativa. Seu pênis está contra seu quadril, volumoso, mas ainda não totalmente duro. 

Kiyoomi coloca as algemas metodicamente, primeiro no outro pulso de Atsumu e depois acima de cada um de seus cotovelos. Ele gosta da maneira como Atsumu se deixa reposicionar, da maneira como se submete aos dedos de Kiyoomi, firmes e clínicos, movendo os braços para trás das costas da cadeira. Kiyoomi pega uma corrente de prata mais longa e a passa pelos anéis em D de cada uma das algemas. Ele o cruza para formar um x antes de prender as correntes nos pulsos de Atsumu. Finalmente, ele prende as pontas da restrição aos suportes de metal sob o assento da cadeira, efetivamente tirando os braços e a liberdade de movimento de Atsumu do jogo. Ele deve ser capaz de se inclinar alguns centímetros, mas não mais que isso. 

Quando Kiyoomi dá a volta ao redor da cadeira, Atsumu está totalmente duro e respirando superficialmente, os olhos arregalados. 

"Já excitado?" Kiyoomi medita, erguendo o queixo de Atsumu com os nós dos dedos para observar o rubor em suas bochechas. “Vou começar com trinta minutos, já que você é um iniciante, mas se você já está excitado, vai se tornar ligeiramente difícil para você.”

"Trinta minutos de quê?" Atsumu dá uma mordida.

“Edging. Estimulação sem orgasmo.”

"Porra."

Kiyoomi pega as duas últimas algemas e um par de panos dobrados. Ele envolve uma algema frouxamente em torno do tornozelo esquerdo de Atsumu e da perna da cadeira. Ele desliza uma das toalhinhas entre a pele e o metal antes de apertar a braçadeira, prendendo o tornozelo de Atsumu do lado de fora da perna da cadeira. Ele repete o processo do lado direito e depois se recosta para examinar seu trabalho. As restrições efetivamente separam os joelhos de Atsumu; quando Kiyoomi olha para seu rosto, ele tem os olhos bem fechados, aparentemente tentando regular sua respiração.

Kiyoomi se pergunta quanto tempo isso vai durar. 

Ele desliza na frente de Atsumu e se senta na beira da cama. Eles estão no mesmo nível agora, Atsumu o encarando como um cavalo selvagem que sabe que está prestes a ser domado, um pouco desafiador, um pouco assustado. 

Faz parecer que uma poça de mel derreteu sobre o peito de Kiyoomi. Ele ama isso, realmente ama. 

“As algemas estão bem firmes? Elas devem ser apertadas, mas não prejudicar ou cortar o fluxo sanguíneo”, diz Kiyoomi, estendendo a mão para derramar um pouco de lubrificante para aquecer na palma da mão. 

“E-Estão sim,” Atsumu diz, os olhos treinados acompanham a mão de Kiyoomi, que esfrega os dedos apenas para vê-lo se contorcer um pouco mais. 

"E sua cor?"

O olhar de Atsumu se levanta para encontrar o de Kiyoomi.

"Verde."

Kiyoomi sorri por trás da máscara. "Bom, então vamos começar." 

Ele olha para os ponteiros do despertador redondo de metal na cômoda atrás de Atsumu, anotando a hora. 

Kiyoomi começa lubrificando toda a extensão de Atsumu, golpes certeiros da base à ponta. Atsumu respira fundo, as coxas saltando aos primeiros toques, enquanto ele fica mais duro no aperto firme. Ele realmente tem um belo pau; Kiyoomi não estava mentindo quando disse que era bonito durante a primeira cena. É proporcional ao seu corpo e espesso, com uma curva graciosa para cima. Ele se encaixa bem na mão de Kiyoomi, com comprimento mais do que suficiente para se trabalhar. 

Ele espalha o lubrificante, trabalhando em um ritmo constante de punheta, embora lentamente. Atsumu ainda está puxando o ar pelo nariz e deixando-o sair por entre os lábios franzidos. Seus ombros estão tensos, as pernas Flexionadas como se estivesse pronto para receber um saque olímpico. Kiyoomi vai pressioná-lo até que seus próprios pensamentos não controlem mais seus movimentos, até que o corpo de Atsumu esteja respondendo não à sua mente, mas apenas às mãos de Kiyoomi. 

Atsumu solta um gemido gutural e Kiyoomi diminui seu ritmo ainda mais. 

Ele realmente gosta de edging. Não é aparentemente tão _ intenso _ comparado com outros fetiches; as pessoas não recusam como fazem no espancamento ou na suspensão por corda. Mas é revelador e implacável, e Kiyoomi não viu nada quebrar um homem mais rapidamente. 

Kiyoomi o mantém até que os joelhos de Atsumu começam a inclinar-se para fora, então retira sua mão.

“Caralho— merda, Omi—”

“Estamos apenas começando. Não estava nem no limite, eu só precisava de você totalmente duro." Kiyoomi ergue os olhos para segurar o olhar de Atsumu por um momento. Seu rosto está vermelho, pescoço um pouco tenso pela posição de seus braços e a maneira como ele ainda está agressivamente arqueando as costas. "De agora em diante, você vai me dizer se achar que está para gozar."

Atsumu range os dentes, "O quê?"

“Eu sei que você fala pouco desde a primeira cena, mas eu não conheço seu corpo bem o suficiente para ter certeza de que você não vai gozar sem aviso,” Sakusa explica e estende a mão para brincar frouxamente com seu comprimento. Um músculo na mandíbula de Atsumu se contrai. “Se você não me avisar e gozar antes que eu dê o ok, vou reiniciar o relógio, desta vez com sessenta minutos.”

Os quadris de Atsumu saltam um pouco, e Kiyoomi sorri por trás do tecido preto. 

Ele esfrega um pequeno círculo na base do pênis de Atsumu, roçando a pele de suas bolas desenhadas em cada movimento para baixo. 

"Mmmnnf."

Atsumu está mordendo o lábio e Kiyoomi estende a mão limpa para puxá-lo, pressionando-o contra os dentes inferiores por um momento, forçando sua boca a se abrir um pouco. É o suficiente para que ele sinta a respiração acelerada de Atsumu através do nitrilo. 

"Você entende, Atsumu?"

Não há resposta, apenas uma sobrancelha profundamente franzida, então Kiyoomi pega suas bolas entre os dois primeiros dedos e puxa, apertando-as suavemente entre os nós dos dedos. Atsumu engasga.

“Merda! Sim, Omi, sim. Entendi…!"

"Boa."

E então Kiyoomi se foca, batendo os dedos no pênis de Atsumu antes de formar um círculo com a mão, quase pulsando para cima e para baixo sobre a cabeça. Ele ouve um gemido baixo na garganta de Atsumu. 

Depois de um ou dois minutos, Kiyoomi passa os olhos de cima a baixo no corpo de Atsumu. Ele observa a contração dos músculos abdominais, os espasmos nas coxas e a parte externa dos glúteos. Kiyoomi vai testar algo. Ele agarra a toalha entre as pernas de Atsumu com a mão livre e o puxa alguns centímetros para frente com um movimento brusco de seu braço. Atsumu engasga novamente quando sua bunda é puxada para mais perto da borda da cadeira, mudando o ângulo. Ele está mais exposto desta forma, a parte inferior das costas mais perto do assento. Seu pau encostaria em seu estômago se Kiyoomi o soltasse.

Mas ele não quer. Ele quer ver onde está a cabeça de Atsumu. 

Um pensamento errôneo passa pela mente de Kiyoomi: talvez o que os levantadores ganham com o vôlei não seja tão diferente do que Kiyoomi ganha com o domínio. A ideia de ter que ouvir todos os seus companheiros de equipe, avaliar suas condições, observar o adversário e sintetizar tudo isso na execução estratégica não é algo em que Kiyoomi esteja interessado. Mas ele pode sentir empatia com a pressa que eles devem sentir quando toda aquela informação produz resultados, enquanto ele observa o rubor rastejando mais abaixo no peito de Atsumu, reconhece a mudança em sua respiração, sente o pênis em sua mão se contrair e pulsar. 

Os olhos de Kiyoomi se estreitam enquanto as costas de Atsumu começam a se arquear, a cabeça inclinada para trás, os dedos dos pés se curvando—

Ele libera o pau de Atsumu de repente, estendendo a mão para pressionar o polegar em seu frênulo, o dedo indicador pressionando o outro lado. Ele aperta, não forte o suficiente para machucar Atsumu, mas o suficiente para interromper o orgasmo que definitivamente estava prestes a acontecer. O corpo do outro homem estremece como se tivesse levado um tiro. 

Um som esmagado e estrangulado deixa seus lábios. 

Kiyoomi mantém a pressão, os olhos treinados no rosto de Atsumu, até que ele desaba na cadeira. 

“Isso foi um favor, Atsumu. O que foi que eu disse?"

Os olhos de Atsumu estão fechados com força e ele abaixa o queixo, respirando com dificuldade. 

"Me desculpe, eu não—"

Kiyoomi não dá a ele muito tempo e começa de novo suavemente, apenas as pontas dos dedos, arrastando para cima e para baixo em seu pênis. A cabeça está lisa, molhada com o pré-gozo de Atsumu, evidência de quão perto ele esteve; Os quadris de Atsumu se contraem, mas os dedos de Kiyoomi continuam, sem piedade. 

"Como vou saber seu limite se nem você o conhece?" Kiyoomi continua, se inclinando para frente. 

Atsumu respira fundo, "Eu não estava— desculpe, desculpe."

Kiyoomi o cala e passa a mão limpa pelo quadril, pelo abdômen tenso.

“Shh, eu sei. Você está aprendendo. ” 

Ele nunca entendeu realmente o fascínio que alguns doms têm em 'treinar' novos submissos. Sempre pareceu uma tarefa árdua na cabeça de Kiyoomi, ter que explicar tudo, ter que se mover em passo de caracol. 

Ele entende agora. Embora conhecer Atsumu em sua vida diária fosse um grande motivo pelo qual Kiyoomi não queria começar isso com ele, está colhendo recompensas inesperadas agora: Kiyoomi pode notar como ele lentamente se abre, experimentando e reagindo a essas coisas pela primeira vez. Saber como Atsumu age normalmente significa que ele pode ver as maneiras sutis como ele está começando a florescer sob as instruções de Kiyoomi, sob suas mãos. 

Kiyoomi resiste ao desejo de ajustar-se em suas calças. Não se trata disso. 

Ele aumenta a pressão da mão que desliza sobre o torso de Atsumu, passando a palma da mão sobre seu esterno e voltando para baixo. Ele desenha um círculo com o polegar no quadril de Atsumu enquanto para de brincar e envolve a mão no comprimento do outro homem mais uma vez. Atsumu grunhe e seu abdômen salta sob sua pele.

Kiyoomi vai mais devagar desta vez, sabendo que Atsumu estará muito mais sensível agora que ele quase gozou uma vez. Seu pau está vermelho brilhante e se projeta para cima, mesmo quando Kiyoomi momentaneamente o deixa de lado para buscar mais lubrificante. 

Ele olha para o relógio. Só se passaram cerca de sete minutos. 

O pau de Atsumu está inchado e tão duro que quase não dá para apertar. Kiyoomi sempre foi fascinado por quão obscena uma ereção pode ser, a cabeça tão suave e lisa. Kiyoomi aperta sua mão novamente, rolando a palma sobre a ponta com uma torção do pulso em cada movimento curto para cima. 

Não demorou muito para Atsumu começar a lutar novamente, puxando contra suas amarras, suas bolas se levantando. Ele tenta fechar as pernas sem sucesso, como se pudesse manter Kiyoomi longe. Isso atrapalha um pouco os joelhos quando as algemas sobem pelas pernas da cadeira.

Kiyoomi abaixa um joelho com força.

“Mantenha as pernas abertas”, ele responde. 

Atsumu recua com as palavras e então seus olhos se abrem. 

“Omi— Omi, Omi, Omi—”

Kiyoomi libera o aperto em seu pênis, entendendo o aviso. Um gemido sai da garganta de Atsumu enquanto seus quadris se contraem, procurando o estímulo perdido que o teria feito gozar. 

"Bom. Isso é bom, Atsumu,” Sakusa diz, movendo as mãos para o topo das coxas, tanto um gesto reconfortante quanto para garantir que ele não afrouxe totalmente o toque estimulante. 

Ele não quer que Atsumu goze, mas o objetivo é mantê-lo perto desse ponto de inflexão, até que todo o seu corpo seja um fio elétrico. 

Kiyoomi move as mãos para cima, uma deixando rastros úmidos e a outra seca. Quando ele alcança o peito de Atsumu, ele vai direto para seu alvo, passando os polegares em torno de seus mamilos. Assim que eles se animam, ele passa a puxá-los levemente. O peito de Atsumu se infla de início e então ele tenta se encolher, seu abdômen contraindo.

“Porra—nnggh…”

"Sensível?" Kiyoomi pergunta.

Atsumu não responde e então Kiyoomi esfrega pequenos círculos firmes e rápidos ao redor dos bicos. Ele choraminga e Kiyoomi ouve a corrente tilintar contra a cadeira enquanto estica. 

Doze minutos se passaram, por uma rápida olhada no relógio. 

Ele passa as mãos de volta pelo corpo de Atsumu, uma parando em seu quadril e a outra fechando em torno de seu comprimento novamente. Ele esfrega o polegar sob a cabeça e, em seguida, acaricia suavemente até a base, e sobe de volta, repetindo o movimento até que o quadril de Atsumu esteja lutando contra a outra mão. Não demorou muito para que Atsumu gritasse o nome de Kiyoomi em aviso mais uma vez. 

Kiyoomi desenha padrões com movimentos leves sobre suas bolas inchadas, agora permanentemente tensas, enquanto Atsumu soluça com a perda de outro orgasmo iminente. Seus dedos do pé se enrolam contra o chão enquanto Kiyoomi acaricia a parte interna das coxas com a mão livre. 

Os músculos se contraem violentamente. O rosto de Kiyoomi fica quente quando ele percebe que Atsumu está finalmente chegando ao ponto em que mesmo os toques mais suaves devem parecer sufocantes. 

A cabeça de Atsumu pende para frente e ele morde o lábio com força, olhando para seu pau com choque e um pouco de medo em seus olhos. Ele provavelmente nunca se sentiu assim antes — não sabia que podia se sentir assim. Kiyoomi respira fundo e circunda delicadamente a ponta de um dedo ao redor da cabeça, o sorriso cresce enquanto Atsumu grunhe e sua boca se abre.

"Você está se vendo?" Kiyoomi murmura, tirando o dedo. Um fio de pré-gozo gruda na luva, conectando-o ao pênis gotejante de Atsumu, antes que ele finalmente quebre e escorra pelas pontas dos dedos de Kiyoomi, de forma obscena. "Olhe para isso."

Atsumu fecha os olhos com força e balança a cabeça, coxas se contraindo como se ele estivesse morrendo de vontade de fechá-las. “Omi…”

A próxima vez em que Kiyoomi o leva ao limite é rápida e um pouco cruel. Ele segura as bolas de Atsumu em uma mão quente enquanto torce a outra para cima e para baixo na base de seu pau, evitando totalmente a ponta. Um ruído de pânico sai dos lábios de Atsumu.

"Perto…!" Sua voz falha agudamente. 

Mais uma vez, Kiyoomi se solta e move as mãos firmemente pelos lados de Atsumu para brincar com seus mamilos. Já era hora de ele passar lubrificante em sua mão mais seca, mas algo o possui para passar a mão mais alto, pelo pescoço de Atsumu, até sua mandíbula. Sua cabeça pende novamente enquanto ele se contorce contra os dedos que ainda estão puxando seu peito. 

Seus olhos se abrem quando Kiyoomi toca seu rosto. Suas íris marrons são quase eclipsadas por suas pupilas dilatadas. Eles estão molhados. Ele não está chorando muito, mas algumas lágrimas escorreram para saturar seus cílios, juntando-os. 

"Olhe para você", murmura Kiyoomi, enxugando a umidade sob um dos olhos com o polegar. “Ainda temos um tempo. Você já cansou de resistir?"

Os lábios de Atsumu se abrem, mas ele parece muito confuso para formar uma resposta. Kiyoomi decide responder sua própria pergunta enquanto abaixa a mão e desliza dois dedos enluvados entre os lábios de Atsumu. Ele os empurra, deslizando com firmeza sobre a língua. A respiração de Kiyoomi para quando os olhos de Atsumu rolam para trás e ele geme. 

Kiyoomi não xinga, mas chega perto.

Ele puxa os dedos para frente e os pressiona de volta, esfregando a língua flexível de Atsumu, a língua que ele não consegue manter na boca no segundo em que uma câmera aparece. Por algum motivo, é a coisa mais obscena que Kiyoomi fez hoje. Ele esperava que Atsumu tentasse chupar seus dedos ou algo assim, mas não, ele apenas aceita, deixa Kiyoomi cutucar e pressionar até que uma linha de baba escorra pelo seu queixo. 

É degradante e nojento e Kiyoomi se sente agitado observando-o, desesperado para fazer mais — tanto quanto Atsumu permitir. Ele nasceu para isso e Kiyoomi quer descobrir o quanto ele pode aguentar.

Kiyoomi o deixa babando quando ele puxa os dedos de volta. Ele traz os dedos úmidos de volta para o peito de Atsumu e começa a esfregar seus mamilos rapidamente. Ele pondera… 

O peito do outro homem sobe e desce rapidamente sob o novo golpe, cada respiração saindo com um gemido. Kiyoomi alterna entre movimentos rápidos e círculos rápidos, observando de perto a maneira como a parte inferior de Atsumu começa a se contorcer e se agitar. 

Ele traz uma mão para baixo, tocando o pau de Atsumu com as costas de um único dedo, qualquer atrito quase presente vindo apenas dos movimentos inibidos do outro homem. Nem cinco segundos depois, ele está empurrando seus quadris para trás, longe do toque.

“Omi—”

Ele pensa…

Kiyoomi não para de provocar os mamilos de Atsumu, querendo mantê-lo no limite por um tempo, mas então Atsumu está gritando de novo. 

"Omi, Omi, pare, eu vou—"

Kiyoomi tira as mãos do peito de Atsumu, os olhos se arregalando enquanto a emoção da possibilidade gira em sua cabeça. 

“Oh? Você realmente  _ é _ sensível”, murmura Kiyoomi. “Você poderia realmente gozar com...? Não, talvez outra hora. ”

Dezesseis minutos se passaram. 

Chega de bagunça, Kiyoomi pensa, voltando a masturbar Atsumu com as duas mãos. Seus toques são suaves, muitas vezes quase imperceptíveis, mas Atsumu dispara até a borda quatro vezes em poucos minutos. 

“Cerca de mais dez minutos, Atsumu,” Kiyoomi o informa, o que provoca outro soluço, enquanto o outro homem ainda está se recuperando de sua última negação. 

“Eu não consigo, Omi, eu  _ não consigo _ — eu preciso... eu vou...”

Quando leva apenas cerca de vinte segundos para Atsumu voltar ao limite, ofegando e gritando quando Kiyoomi o solta, ele acha que Atsumu pode estar certo. Se ele estivesse trabalhando com alguém mais experiente, ele poderia deixar que isso chegasse ao seu curso inevitável: Com Atsumu gozando antes de Kiyoomi lhe dar permissão ou dizendo as palavras de segurança. 

Nessa situação, no entanto, ele não quer colocar Atsumu em uma posição em que ele sinta que falhou, ou pior, não se sentir confortável o suficiente para admitir a derrota mesmo que fosse necessário e transformar isso em uma experiência  _ ruim _ . 

Kiyoomi terá que fazer ajustes. 

Ele levanta o rosto de Atsumu com os nós dos dedos, enquanto ele traça um caminho lento para cima e para baixo em seu estômago com a palma da outra mão. Seu pau pula toda vez que a mão de Kiyoomi se aproxima da base. Ele está no fio da navalha. Seu rosto parece destroçado, vermelho e um pouco manchado, alguns rastros de lágrima e baba brilhando na luz fraca do quarto. 

"Atsumu, diga-me como você se sente."

Sua testa franze e seus olhos não abrem.

“Dói... preciso gozar,” ele balbucia. 

“Você deveria me dar trinta minutos, mas só se passaram vinte, Atsumu,” Kiyoomi aponta. 

O outro homem tenta se encolher, estremecendo com um som quebrado. Kiyoomi gentilmente passa as mãos por todo o peito, coxas, mas fica longe do pau. 

“Shh,” Kiyoomi acalma. “Por que não fazemos um acordo? Vou deixar você gozar agora, mas você vai ter que me pagar pelos dez minutos que não conseguiu aguentar." Suas mãos se aproximam de onde Atsumu está quente e pingando, seu pau quase roxo em alguns lugares. "O que acha disso?"

Atsumu treme sob o toque de Kiyoomi, e ele não hesita.

"Sim,  _ sim — qualquer coisa _ , por favor, Omi,  _ por favor _ ... "

Kiyoomi estende a mão para derramar mais um pouco de lubrificante em sua luva novamente. Ele se sente um pouco mal, como um demônio em uma encruzilhada fazendo um acordo com o homem mais burro do mundo. Bem… 

Com isso, Kiyoomi envolve sua mão escorregadia ao redor de Atsumu e começa a estimular com força, ganhando um choque imediato e um gemido longo e baixo. Esta pode ser uma das partes favoritas de Kiyoomi: levar alguém a um clímax que eles vêm tentando evitar há tanto tempo que estão quase com medo do próprio prazer. 

Os sons saem continuamente dos lábios de Atsumu agora, cada expiração trazendo um grunhido ou gemido. Kiyoomi tem que pressionar a mão em seu quadril para reduzir sua contorção a um ponto onde ele possa segurar seu pau. 

“ _ Ah-ah-ah-Omi, eu— _ ” Atsumu grita, a voz se despedaçando.

Kiyoomi encurta seus golpes e se concentra ao redor da cabeça, acelerando, constantemente. 

“Tudo bem, Atsumu. Goze.” Kiyoomi ronrona. 

Então, há o momento em que Atsumu congela, lutando no limite, antes de tombar. Seu corpo inteiro estremece violentamente e ele joga a cabeça para trás enquanto seu pau fica ainda mais duro na palma da mão em movimento de Kiyoomi.

"Omi!" Atsumu quase grita. 

O primeiro pulso é um gotejamento quente, e então seu pau formiga nas mãos de Kiyoomi e uma sequência de gozo chega até a clavícula de Atsumu enquanto ele grita entrecortado. Essa é a beleza do edging; a negação não é à toa, a construção vale a pena. Kiyoomi continua acariciando, mantém a pressão enquanto Atsumu goza e goza. Escorre pelo peito, no umbigo, no quadril e nos dedos de Kiyoomi. 

Ele continua masturbando Atsumu até que ele comece a amolecer e seus gemidos mudem para choramingos, seus quadris se contorcendo longe do toque de Kiyoomi. 

Ao soltá-lo, Atsumu desmorona completamente, como uma marionete com as cordas cortadas. Kiyoomi fica tentado a se sentar lá e absorver a visão por um momento, mas seu trabalho aqui não tinha acabado. Ele se levanta, tirando as luvas estragadas com um estalo. O som leva Atsumu a abrir seus olhos turvos. Ele olha para Kiyoomi, que levanta uma sobrancelha.

“Não fique muito confortável, Atsumu. Não terminamos aqui.”

Atsumu nunca gozou com tanta força em toda a sua vida, sem dúvida, definitivamente. É como se Sakusa tirasse algo dele que ele não sabia que existia, e irradiava das pontas dos dedos dos pés até os fios de cabelo. E continuou e continuou, momentaneamente para sempre. 

Ele ouve as palavras de Sakusa, mas não as registra realmente até que seus tornozelos estejam soltos e Sakusa esteja fazendo algo em seus braços atrás da cadeira. Ele ainda está se sentindo um pouco tonto quando Sakusa fala em seu ouvido. 

"Levante-se, Atsumu."

Ele está de volta à zona em que é bom obedecer, é bom dizer sim. Então, com a ajuda de Sakusa, ele se levanta sobre as pernas gelatinosas e se deixa ser levado para uma posição ajoelhada perto do final da cama. Seus braços estão agora cruzados frouxamente na parte inferior das costas, Sakusa tendo prendido as algemas para segurá-los lá. Atsumu está de frente para o lado da cama e não tem ideia do que isso significa, mas decide não questionar. 

Em vez disso, ele apenas afunda sobre os calcanhares e deixa sua cabeça cair em direção ao peito até que a próxima ordem venha. Seu corpo ainda parece no limite e sensível, precisando de oxigênio, tremores quase secundários ainda fazendo seus músculos se contorcerem aleatoriamente. 

Quando Sakusa se senta na frente dele na cama, perpendicular a Atsumu, e coloca uma toalha em seu colo, ele finalmente fica confuso o suficiente para começar a prestar atenção. 

“Deite,” Sakusa instrui e Atsumu pisca em confusão. “É hora de me pagar por gozar tão cedo. Esse foi o combinado. ”

O único lugar para se deitar de sua posição seria sobre o colo de Sakusa... sua bunda seria— oh. A respiração de Atsumu fica presa na garganta e seus olhos turvos se arregalam. Constrangedoramente, seu pau dá uma contração fraca. 

"Você sabe o que estou pedindo, Atsumu?"

“Sim,” Atsumu diz roucamente, e se inclina para frente para fazer o que Sakusa pediu. É difícil com suas mãos amarradas, mas Sakusa o guia até que seu peito esteja pressionado contra a cama, seus quadris pressionados contra uma das coxas do outro homem. 

Sakusa vai bater nele. Atsumu sempre soube que um dia aconteceria, mas quando eles acabaram nos Black Jackals juntos, ele certamente não pensou que aconteceria dessa forma.

Ele encara a parede oposta com os olhos semicerrados e respira fundo quando sente as luvas secas contra a pele, primeiro apenas tocando e depois amassando levemente. 

“Você levará dez. Um para cada minuto que você não conseguiu aguentar”, explica Sakusa. "Você entendeu, Atsumu?"

Ele pode sentir a costura do cobertor de Sakusa contra sua bochecha, a textura da toalha contra suas coxas, o calor do corpo de Sakusa—

"Sim", ele respira. 

"Cor?" Sakusa segue, apertando Atsumu um pouco mais forte, trazendo um rubor à superfície de sua pele, tornando-o mais sensível.

“Verde”, a palavra sai sozinha, instintiva e verdadeira. 

"Bom."

E sem preâmbulos, Sakusa o bate, bem em sua nádega esquerda. Atsumu não estava pronto e, embora não fosse tão forte, ele estremece e engasga. A palma da mão de Sakusa roça o ponto de impacto, mas ele não dá a Atsumu mais do que um segundo antes de bater novamente, desta vez do lado direito. 

É mais forte e deixa uma sensação dolorosa que faz o corpo de Atsumu se contorcer. 

"Você consegue aguentar mais, Atsumu?"

A dor já se transformou em um simples calor. Ele quer mais, quer sentir. 

"Sim", ele sussurra. "Por favor…"

Ele sente a mão de Sakusa se contorcer contra sua pele; qualquer outra observação sai de sua cabeça quando a palma da mão se conecta novamente. Desta vez uma palmada  _ forte _ , o suficiente para tirar um som de surpresa do peito de Atsumu. 

Uma vozinha em sua cabeça lembra Atsumu que isso não pode estar nem perto de um golpe de força total de Sakusa. Em sua mente, ele vê uma bola de vôlei caindo no chão, comprimida contra a quadra, lançada pela força de um ponteiro de uma seleção nacional. A pele de Atsumu está tensa e ele estremece com a imagem. 

Ele podia morrer. 

Sakusa o bate novamente, duas vezes seguidas, cada uma com um pouco mais de força do que a anterior. Mesmo sabendo que elas estão vindo, o corpo de Atsumu estremece a cada impacto. Ele está respirando pela boca aberta, a colcha ficando úmida contra sua bochecha. Dói,  _ dói _ –

“Foram cinco, Atsumu. Faltam cinco.”

Atsumu geme. Sua bunda já está irradiando calor, mas porra, está ficando tudo misturado em sua cabeça de novo, o prazer e a dor. 

Seus quadris resistem com força após o próximo golpe, este mais baixo que os outros, bem no vinco entre sua bunda e a coxa. É doloroso. 

"Nnnh!" ele engasga, arqueando as costas, o peito saindo da cama. 

Sakusa faz um barulho baixo, então o empurra de volta para baixo com a mão em sua nuca e o acerta novamente, o mais forte até agora, bem contra a carne de sua bunda. Atsumu geme eventualmente, quadris contraindo consistentemente agora. Com a mão de Sakusa em sua nuca, ele cede completamente, maleável como um gato disciplinado — com o corpo mole, exceto pelos pequenos movimentos desesperados de sua metade inferior.

Ele geme durante os três golpes finais, cada um mais forte que o anterior. Ele pode estar babando de novo, ele não sabe. Tudo o que ele sabe é que sua bunda parece estar pegando fogo e há uma parcela chocantemente grande dele que fica desapontada quando Sakusa começa a murmurar que acabou.

"Bom. Foram as dez. Você aguentou bem, Atsumu... ”

É preciso a mão de Sakusa apertando seu quadril para perceber que ele ainda os está contraindo um pouco. Oh. Ele está duro de novo. Muito duro, pressionado na coxa de Sakusa e escorrendo na toalha estendida em seu colo. 

“Você está tão duro de novo”, diz Sakusa, como se estivesse comentando sobre o tempo lá fora.

Atsumu força seu corpo a parar de se mover, respirando profundamente. É como se o calor em sua bunda tivesse migrado e se concentrado entre suas pernas. 

"Por favor", ele se encontra balbuciando. "Omi,  _ por favor _ ..."

Uma mão alisa seu traseiro, a sensação de queimação acendendo novamente onde quer que faça contato. 

“Já te fiz gozar uma vez”, diz Sakusa. Atsumu geme tristemente, escondendo o rosto contra a cama. “Se você precisar gozar de novo, vai ter que fazer isso sozinho.”

Atsumu se contorce em confusão quando Sakusa não faz nenhum movimento para desamarrá-lo. Como ele deveria gozar sem... 

A mão de Sakusa pressiona o cóccix de Atsumu. Ele compreende, desencadeando uma vergonha quente que lava seu corpo. 

Ele levanta os quadris uma vez de qualquer maneira, pressionando seu pênis dolorido na coxa de Sakusa. Ele sabe que estava fazendo isso inconscientemente antes, mas isso é diferente. Aquilo foi uma reação, isto é ele encoxar Sakusa. 

É muito bom para recusar, no entanto. 

Sakusa deixa sua mão no pescoço de Atsumu, o polegar movendo-se para frente e para trás distraidamente, enquanto Atsumu começa a girar seus quadris seriamente. A toalha seca é um pouco áspera em sua pele, mas Atsumu não se importa. 

Sua bunda lateja e dói um pouco cada vez que ele fica tenso para empurrar e isso faz Atsumu se mover com mais urgência. Ele arfa na cama, ondulando sem pensar. Ele não tem certeza de quanto tempo leva, mas certamente não é muito até que ele sinta o prazer em seu intestino se concentrando. 

"Omi, Omi, to perto -"

Ele avisa Sakusa instintivamente, sentindo que precisava, necessitava— 

A mão em torno de seu pescoço aperta levemente, “Continue, Atsumu. Goze."

Caralho, ele precisa  _ disso _ . Sons quebrados saem de seus lábios enquanto ele goza na toalha, quadris serpenteando erraticamente enquanto sua pele queima.

Atsumu sente que perdeu o controle da realidade por um momento. Quando ele acorda, Sakusa tira as algemas e massageia seus braços, estimulando a circulação. Sakusa ajuda Atsumu a se ajoelhar o suficiente para que ele possa se libertar e guiá-lo para uma posição de lado. 

Com os olhos turvos, ele observa Sakusa caminhar até o banheiro e retornar um momento depois com uma toalha de rosto quente e calmante contra sua pele pegajosa. Ele mantém seu olhar treinado em Sakusa, ainda se sentindo realmente flutuando no pós orgasmo. 

“Desculpe, não consegui — aguentar mais”, ele murmura. 

Sakusa o silencia e passa os dedos pelo cabelo de Atsumu, tirando a franja úmida de suor de sua testa. Atsumu fecha os olhos e suspira contente. 

“Você se saiu extremamente bem para sua primeira vez”, diz Sakusa, e há algo genuíno em sua voz que faz Atsumu acreditar que não é apenas um falso elogio. “É preciso prática. Se gostou, pode ficar melhor. ”

“Eu... gostei. Quero fazer melhor. Vou fazer melhor... da próxima vez... ”murmura Atsumu, muito envolvido no momento para pensar melhor na declaração carregada de significados. 

A toalha fica imóvel contra sua pele por apenas um segundo, então continua.

"Sim. Na próxima vez."


End file.
